Speechless
by Dread Wolf's Heart
Summary: A woman running from her past. An actor recovering from a divorce. What happens when they're world's collide? This is a single!Jensen Ackles AU! Jensen Ackles x Reader
1. Chapter 1

"One more box." You muttered to yourself as you struggled with the decisions of unpacking the last box, or just calling it quits for the day and drink a glass of wine surrounded by empty boxes. So far, it looked like wine was definitely winning. Your muscles ached from all of the stretching and box moving you had been doing to put your stuff in their desired places. You refused to live in a house full of boxes so you had set to work unpacking the day before almost as soon as the moving truck was completely unloaded.

You had just moved to Texas. Austin, Texas. You were craving a fresh start somewhere where nobody knew who you were. You had just gone through a series of horrible events and you had tried to assure your family that you weren't just 'running away from your problems'. You hated it when people said ignorant stuff like that. You weren't running from anything, you had to get away for your own mental well-being. You were just about to run and grab your keys when your doorbell rang. You swore you met all of your neighbors. Apparently not. You looked through the peephole and when you did you swore you had a mini heart attack. You tried to console yourself as you opened the door. You surprised yourself by remaining calm.

"Hello," You said as you opened your glass screen door as well.

"Hi, I'm Jensen your neighbor across the street, I just wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood." He said sticking his hand out. You grasped his hand and shook it as you introduced yourself.

"y/n (Y/L/N)." You said smiling, "It's nice to meet you Jensen, sorry for looking so sloppy I was just about to finish unpacking my last box." You said looking down at your sweatpants and tank top. Your hair was thrown haphazardly into a messy bun.

"Did you need any help by chance?" He asked. You thought about it. He couldn't possibly want to kidnap you. In any case he would probably be frightened it would be the other way around, but he offered so why wouldn't you accept? You didn't want to seem rude.

"I'd love some help, I have a couple shelves I can't quite reach."

"Alright. Just give me a second, and I will be right back over!" He said smiling. You smiled back and he jogged across the street to his house. Then he came right back over within roughly 5 minutes and you opened the door for him. He had changed from his jeans to sweatpants. You showed him the house, and then you both made your way to the living room. You had forgotten to label the box, but you had only shrugged as you pried it open. Once you opened the box you felt your face completely drain of color as you looked into it. It was your box of supernatural fan memorabilia. You face palmed. So much for not being a total fangirl. Jensen only smiled back at you as his eyes met the t-shirt at the top of the box. The shirt that had the single taken checklist on it. Of course the box that was checked was the 'mentally dating Dean Winchester' box.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't think that it would be this box!" You say mortified.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay y/n. I don't care. I can't deny that that Dean Winchester is one handsome dude." He said jokingly. That made you feel a little better, but also a little more embarrassed.

"I seriously, I didn't want to fangirl... and." You say rambling in your panic afraid that Jensen would just get up and walk out and never ever talk to you again.

"It's okay, calm down. I say we unpack this box, order pizza, and just talk? If that's okay? JJ is at her mom's for the weekend." He said figuring you had heard of his divorce that happened roughly a year earlier. Of course you had but you weren't just going to blurt anything out.

"That sounds nice." You say and smile at him.

"I only ask… that you wear that Dean Winchester shirt."

"I may have more than one." You say biting your lip.

"Okay I get to pick though." He says and then with your permission roots around and finds the perfect one that has him almost howling in laughter.

"This one!" He says. "She wants the Dean." He said reading the tank.

"Fine, fine. You win Ackles." You say grabbing the tank. You walk down the hall to the bathroom and quickly yank the tank on. Throwing the other shirt in the hamper you make your way out of the room. You find Jensen on his phone ordering the pizza.

"Pepperoni ok?" He mouths holding his hand over his phone. You nod as you go and find the couple of two liters of soda you know you stashed away. Soda may have been your bad habit. You absolutely loved it. You grabbed them, and two glasses. You filled them with ice and then asked Jensen which kind he wanted. To which he only shrugged glancing over your other fan stuff. You didn't take him for the nosey type at all. You were only praying that he wouldn't find the fanfiction.

You looked at the now empty pizza box and felt contently stuffed. You and Jensen had talked for hours about both your lives. You were fairly certain that you two could be classified as close friends judging by all of the personal information you shared. He had talked about his divorce, and his daughter. You could tell he absolutely worshipped JJ by the way that his eyes lit up when he would tell you stories about her. You yourself had delved into information you swore you wouldn't bring up in your new life.

You told him about how you were dealing with family turmoil, losing almost all of your friends, and your mentally, emotionally, and verbally abusive ex. You two had talked about the topics that most people try to avoid with ease. You shocked yourself with how fast your guard came down. Jensen of course would also tease you from time to time causing you to blush. You swore everytime he saw you blush he would start beaming with pride.

"Hey y/n, I'm having a get together at my house next weekend. Would you be interested in coming?"

"Absolutely, but who is all gonna be there?" you ask only wondering if he might try to use you to provoke his ex.

"Just Jared and Misha. JJ will be there, she would absolutely adore you." He said smiling.

"Really? How would you know? You've only known me for a couple hours." You smirk.

"I would like to say I am fairly decent at reading people, plus we both spilled our guts to complete strangers." He said. "For all you know I could be a creep." He added turning around and making a funny face once he looked in your direction again.

"I guess you got me there." You shrug.

"I think I do, but as much fun as this was I should probably be going since it is late and you look exhausted." Jensen said standing up. You get up yourself and walk him to the door.

"Goodnight y/n." He said turning to you and smiled.

"Goodnight Jensen." You replied standing awkwardly. Then Jensen leaned down and kissed you on your cheek before whispering in your ear:

"That's my favorite shirt, but I'm considering buying you a new one. It'll say 'dating Jensen Ackles.'" He winked before walking out of the door and leaving you speechless.


	2. Angel in Casual

A week ago, you had met your celebrity crush; Jensen Ackles. You could hardly believe that he lived right across the street. Not only did he live across the street, oh no. He would come over at least once a day and tease you over your Dean tank and then talk to you for a while. So a couple laughing fits, blushing cheeks, and conversations that bordered random and you two were close friends. You were freaking out on what to wear tonight for gathering at his house. He didn't exactly tell you what to expect. So you sent him a text:

'Hey Ackles, what should I wear tonight'?

You began rummaging through your closet, and you were growing frustrated! You wanted to look nice! Not like a slut, not like a grandma, and definitely not like a slutty grandma.

'I told you to call me J and something casual. This isn't the red carpet.' Your phone screen read as it lit up in your hand.

'Casual cute? Or casual casual?'

'I'll be right over'

You swear you felt your heart stop beating in your chest as his message flashed across the screen. What if while looking for clothes he stumbles upon your unmentionables. Okay no, you needed to stop freaking out. He was your friend so why did you still freak out? Maybe cause you had only known him for a week. Then there was a knock on your door. You muttered a quick 'damn it' as you rushed to the door. Let's just say you weren't ready for the day, this meant that your hair was in a messy bun and you weren't sporting a lick of makeup. You were showered though, score!

"Hey," You said as you swung the door open for him.

"How many different terms for casual do you have?" He joked.

"I'm a girl, so a lot." You said rolling your eyes.

"Okay, well show me what you consider casual and I will tell you if it's a yes or no."

"I'm going to be made to wear my Dean shirt again aren't I?"

"Most likely." He said and smirked. You groaned and stomped towards your room. You grabbed a pair of jeans and shucked your pajama pants off. You hurriedly yanked the jeans up and walked out to show Jensen after they were buttoned and zipped. You walked down the hallway as if you were modeling them and you couldn't help but laugh as you saw him quirk his eyebrow.

"The jeans work. Now go find a top." He bossed.

"Someone's bossy." You muttered as you walked back you're your room. You found a plain red tanktop and you walked back out.

"Hm, I like the tanktop, but maybe in black with something Dean?"He smirked.

"In your dreams Ackles!" You laughed.

~Later that evening at Jensen's*

"Who is this mystery girl?" Jared asked as he helped Jensen get some snacks together.

"Her name is y/n, and she's awesome man. I'm telling you she is crazy smart, and unbelievably beautiful. The problem is she doesn't even believe it. Her ex was a mentally abusive douche. You'll see how great she is when she gets he-." Jensen stopped as he heard the doorbell. He opened the door to find you standing there. You were wearing a plain black tank top (as far as he could tell) and jeans, your hair was thrown into a high ponytail, and you wore minimal makeup. At this time though, Jensen thought you were as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Ackles." You smiled.

"Hey y/n." He smiled back. "Come on in, Jared is here, Misha is always late."

"Okay, I have to keep my cool." You said adjusting the strap on your bag.

"C'mon, you've already met me. It's just Jared." He teased.

"Yes, the Jared Padalecki that I had a crush on when he was in Gilmore Girls." You blurt. Jensen felt a twinge of jealousy at your words but kept a cool demeanor.

"Hey Jared come meet my new best friend!" Jensen called making your heart flutter. Jared walked out of the kitchen and stopped right next to his costar.

"Hi, I'm Jared."

"y/n." You said as you felt nervous butterflies.

"I've heard a lot about you Jensen hear never shuts up."

"All good things I hope?" You questioned raising your eyebrow at Jensen.

"Are you ki-ow!" Jared exclaimed as Jensen elbowed him in the ribs.

You giggled and then there was another knock on the door. It was Misha, and he waltzed in introduced himself and then kissed you obnoxiously on the head. You giggled and introduced yourself to Misha.

"Daddy!" You heard a little girl exclaim from the front door.

"Princess!" You heard Jensen call back as he turned and found JJ bounding towards him. She jumped into his arms and he kissed her on the cheek. Daneel had dropped her off, she introduced herself to you and even hugged you and then excused herself.

"Who's dis daddy?" JJ asked.

"This is daddy's friend y/n." Jensen said as JJ smiled at you.

"Can I call her Angel? She has angel wings on her back." JJ said pointing out the bedazzled wings on your black tank.

"You can call me Angel if you like." You said and tickled her.

"Are you my angel?" JJ asked scrunching up her nose. "I think you are daddy's angel!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands. Then you and Jensen looked at each other and shrugged.

~2 hours later~

"What are you writing Angel?" Misha asked. It had only been two hours and already JJ's nickname stuck.

"Oh nothing." You said trying to hide your blush as you wrote a little bit more of your story. Suddenly the book was ripped out of your grip by Jared.

"Dean's Angel" He asked and then chuckled. "You're writing fanfiction!" He exclaimed and burst into laughter.

"Shut your cake hole Moose!" You yelled as you held your hand out for your journal.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Misha exclaims as he starts to read a little bit out loud. Enough for them to know the girl was based off you. The journal was taken out of Misha's grip as he was laughing and taken by Jensen. He took the journal and read a couple lines.

"Hey! Ackles!" You cried and tried to fight for your journal.

"Nope, I think I'm going to keep it for some light reading." He muttered and put it up high where you couldn't reach.


	3. Walked Away

You shot up in bed rubbing your eyes. There was a loud banging coming from your front door. You glanced towards the alarm clock. 3:03am. Who would be banging on your door at three in the morning? You shrugged. Maybe J needed something, or maybe he had one too many and needed someone to help take care of JJ. You had been living in Texas for roughly a month and had become close to Jensen and Misha.

Besides from Jensen, Misha was your bestie. Jared usually just spent time with his family but you were pretty decent friends with him too. You made your way to the door, groggily dragging your slippered feet as your robe hung haphazardly off your shoulders. You glanced out the peephole in your dazed state.

It's just Damon. You thought as you began to reach for the knob but the door was already open when the switch in your brain flipped on. It was Damon, Damon the douchebag ex. Your douchebag ex. If he came all the way to Texas from nowhere land you knew he'd be pissed. He was angry enough to hunt you down. You swore you covered your tracks. He probably shook down one of your close cousins for the information, but you didn't give anyone your address. Your heart began to pound when he opened the door and smiled evilly at you. You tried to shut the door but he just waltzed right in. You tried to open your mouth to utter at least a word, but he had back handed you so hard you tasted the blood in your mouth.

Damon hadn't been horrible when you two began dating, not at all actually. He was normally sweet and one day he lost his job and was laid off at the steel mill and picked up his drunken habit since. You two had been engaged, and that's when he began to get abusive in every way but physical. However, running away had changed that completely. He grabbed your hair and you yelped as he began growling insults in your ear. You tried to keep your cries at a minimum.

"This is what you get for running you little whore." He growled as he punctuated every word with a slap or punch. You could feel your phone in your pocket but you didn't want to call J because then he would make it obvious that you called him. So you inconspicuously hit the 3 on your phone. That was speed dial for Misha, he honestly didn't know about your ex other than he was a douche bag. Good thing you always kept your phone on silent.

Every time you tried to tear yourself out of Damon's grip he would only make things worse on you. You felt like giving up completely when a shadow materialized behind your attacker. You didn't say anything, you couldn't watch. You squeezed your eyes shut and all you heard was shouting and then the door to your house slam after the sound that suspiciously sounded like skin meeting skin.

You heard footsteps approach and you prepared yourself for the next blow. It however never came.

"Angel, angel hey it's me." Misha's voiced sounded from above you. You immediately threw yourself into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. You apologized as pulled away as you registered the blood on Misha's blue shirt.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Let's get you cleaned up." He muttered as he scooped you up.

You kept your face in Misha's shoulder. He took you to the bathroom and set you on the counter. He got some tissues and began dabbing at your bleeding lip and bloody nose. You winched once he dabbed your nose.

"He broke your nose." Misha muttered as he gently grasped the bridge of your nose. "I'm going to have to set it." You gripped onto the counter as hard as you could and heard the pop as he set your nose.

He finished cleaning the blood off your face and immediately took you to the hospital. They packed your nostrils with gauze until your nose stopped bleeding, and advised you to just keep ice on it and to that you were lucky you didn't receive a concussion. Misha then took you back to his house.

"Why didn't you call Jensen? He could have been there much faster" Misha asked.

"He has JJ right now, and I didn't want to involve her, what if Damon dragged her into it?" You asked. "Also, I didn't want Jensen to see me that way." You muttered looking away.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"You did carry fanfiction about him around." Misha said laughing attempting to brighten the mood.

"Yes, but does he know?"

"Of the fanfiction definiely, but honestly he feels like he's annoying you. He keeps messaging me asking me what he should do, or if something he plans on doing sounds okay." Misha said. You felt butterflies take flight, but then they turned into bees. You couldn't be with Jensen, not with Damon out there, not with JJ being with Jensen.

"What am I going to do? We need to talk to the police Misha." You began.

"You aren't going to do anything, you are taking yourself to my bedroom, while I am heading to the police station. Don't worry I know that psycho didn't follow us. He was out of there like a bat from hell. If you feel like you need to talk to someone I've updated Jared and Gen. They dropped the boys off at Gen's moms and then they'll be here. Okay? I told them that they can't say a damn word to J."

"You are the best Misha!" You cried and threw yourself into his arms. Misha kissed your head as he sauntered backwards and left you alone. As soon as you heard Jared and Gen's voices downstairs you fell into a deep sleep.

~~Later the next morning~~

You were awoken by Misha shaking you.

"They have a warrant out for him." He said handing you a cup of coffee. You took it gratefully.

"They'll catch him soo-" Misha began but was cut off by the doorbell. Misha made his way downstairs and you stood at the top waiting to see who it was. When the door swung open your breath caught in your throat. You must have had the same reaction on him, because his green eyes locked on yours and then traveled to Misha, to the sleepwear Misha had given you since yours were bloody. Your clothes were currently in the dryer. You were wearing a button up shirt of Misha's and some boxers over your underwear, and some socks.

Jensen's expressions ranged from upset, disbelief, upset, anger, stormy, and then blank within seconds. He had thrown up his acting wall, his stage face. You weren't staring at Jensen anymore, oh no. You were looking into the hardened gaze of a hurt, and seriously pissed off Winchester.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to run lines for the premiere episode for season 12, instead I see that you are busy. I will just be leaving." He said to Misha as he turned swiftly on his heel and walked away.


	4. Cold Shoulder

"Hey Jensen." You waved as you saw him slink to his mailbox.

"Hi." He deadpanned. You furrowed your eyebrows.

He had been giving you the absolute worse cold shoulder you had ever received. You weren't sure why. You assumed he was upset, but with Misha just because Misha hadn't been free that day. You were so confused. Did he realize how bad your fanfictions were? He still hadn't returned your journal. It had been at least four days now since then and you were still terrified out of your wits. You wouldn't stop talking to Jensen, you figured that letting Daemon stop you from living your life again was the worst thing you could do. Now that Jensen was being a dick to you and Misha now was seriously pissing you off, the whole situation pissed you off. You were terrified and pissed off and you needed your bestest friend now more than ever and he was being the biggest dick this side of Austin.

"What's your problem!" You scream. You had stomped across the street, your feet moving on their own accord. Jensen looked up shocked at your outburst, and then his expression grew stormy.

"My problem? What's my problem?" Jensen chuckled darkly.

"Yes, what is making you act like you have a tampon shoved too far up the hole of your ass?…I'm sorry, is it not a tampon?" You ask rage building the longer you went on. Jensen looked as if he had wanted to say something, and then decided against it. Instead he responded in a concerning cool manner.

"I'm sure your little boyfriend wouldn't be too keen on you coming over here like this." Jensen muttered turning around. You weren't sure how he had learned about Damon, but it pissed you off.

"Who cares what he thinks!?" You growled.

"Oh, wow, now someone doesn't care if she looks like a…" He began.

"Like a what?"

"Whore." He ground the word out. You felt tears prick your eyes, no. This couldn't be happening. You had just settled down and you thought you were finally happy. You were best friends with your idol, and he was actually very sweet. Until now. He was on Damon's side, and you felt the slap from when he had called you the same name. You felt like you were just punched in the gut.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I used to think you were a sweet guy, modest, and down to earth. I'm sorry that I took that all at face value." You muscled through the sentence before the tears began to fall. You ran back to your house, and as soon as the door closed you felt the wetness of fresh tears dribble down your cheeks.

"y/n, what's wrong?" Gen asked as you slid down the door sitting on the floor. Jared with Gen, and Misha would all take turns staying with you. Gen had been flipping through a magazine and Jared was dropping the boys off at school.

"I just lost my new best friend." You say between sobs.

"What did J do?"

"He called me a whore, and told me my boyfriend Damon wouldn't like me over there, and when I told him that I didn't care that's when he called me a whore."

"Ackles is going to get a piece of my mind!" Gen yelled as she helped you up and brought you over to the couch. You cried, and sniffled, and told Gen everything, how your new happy life was now crashing all around you. She rubbed your shoulder and told you that everything would be alright and reassured you that Jensen was a total dick. Eventually you fell asleep. Then Jared waltzed through the door.

"Go give Jensen a piece of our minds." Gen said as she draped a blanket over you.

"What happened now?"

"He called y/n a whore."

"He did what!?" Jared roared and then bit his lip when he saw you move. Gen explained everything, and by the time she finished the story Jared was extremely livid.

"Excuse me." He said and trudged across the street. He banged on Jensen's door.

"Hey man." Jensen smiled as he saw his best friend.

"Don't you hey man me… I should beat the shit out of you right now."

"What did I do?" Jensen asked.

"You called y/n a whore, after the worst four days of her life man!"

"Wait.. come again?" Jensen asked as Jared pushed past him and into his house.

"y/n, has had a horrible week man, she's scared out of her mind."

"She seemed pretty comfortable to me." Jensen said rolling his eyes. "Why was she scared exactly? Is she afraid to get pregnant with Misha's baby?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jensen asked emphasizing the You.

"You don't know?" Jared asked and once Jensen was silent he continued. " The night y/n stayed at Misha's remember?"

"How could I forget?" Jensen grumbled.

"She was staying with Misha because she was beaten by her ex. He tracked her down and beat her up man. He broke her nose, and she was literally black, and brown, and red all over.. She called Misha instead of you. She didn't want JJ dragged into this mess man. She cares for you two that much. Then you had to go and throw salt into an open wound man. He called her a whore before he began beating her."

"I fucked up." Jensen exclaimed. "I jumped to conclusions. I wasn't angry at HER, I was angry at MISHA. He knows how I feel about her, and I assumed that he moved in on her before I could so much as ask her on a proper date, one where we won't be made to watch Micky Mouse Club House, and eat dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. I guess I just took it out on her."

"y/n loved that night she even told me, she loves you and JJ." Jared replied. "It's all in here." He said handing Jensen your diary. The one you started when you had moved. You had pages upon pages filled. Jensen sat down and began to read it (feeling only slightly guilty), as Jared left him to think, and to tell Gen that Jensen had no idea on what was happening.

"I am an asshole!" Jensen exclaimed after reading the last couple pages.


	5. Jensen's Here

"Angel, hey. It's time to wake up." You opened your eyes once someone began shaking you. Your eyes fluttered open to find Misha standing over you.

"Good Morning." He said softly and nudged a take-out cup of coffee into your hand.

"Morning Misha." You mutter and rub your eyes. You sit up in your bed that was littered with tissues. You had once again cried yourself into oblivion. You sighed, and took a swig of the rich warm liquid as it seemingly restored some life into your limbs.

"Will you be okay while I go out and get some stuff?" Misha asked raising an eyebrow.

"um.. I think so.." You answered. He knew you were still terrified over what happened. You would be extra cautious with whoever you opened the door for from now on. You had learned that lesson. Also in case he had done anything, you had changed all of your locks. It made you feel safer. You also knew the police kept a cop car stationed on your street just in case he came back.

"Alright, I am just going out to grab some stuff, I won't be any longer than an hour. If you hear something or something happens call me or Jared. " Misha ordered and kissed your head.

"Aye Aye Cap'n." You replied in your best pirate voice.

"Aye, I'll be to see my bony lass." He responded and headed down the stairs. You had blushed slightly when he called you bony. You stood up and decided a quick shower couldn't hurt. You probably looked like road kill. So you stripped off your clothes and headed to the shower.

You made sure the temperature was just right and began to scrub yourself. You thought back to Damon, and everything he had ever done to you. There was something you weren't going to share with anyone, not unless you absolutely had to. That thought alone caused a sob to escape and it filled the air around you. You remembered it. You had felt so down, so alone, and so..dirty. Like you would never be clean again. He ruined your life. You took the loofa and squirted some body wash onto it as the tears began to blur your vision as the sobs started to come faster. You began scrubbing, and scrubbing. You tried to scrub him away, you scrubbed harder trying to rid yourself of the very memory of your ex. You scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until your skin became so raw and you couldn't take it anymore. You threw yourself out of the shower and you stumbled as everything came crashing to the floor. You sat on the bathroom floor and began sobbing and shaking.

~Meanwhile~

Jensen had been thinking of every which way to apologize profusely for what he had said. He hadn't known any of what was going on. He wanted so badly to run across the street and just pull you into his arms and never let you go again. He however was brought out of his thoughts when his phone began ringing.

Angel. The name flashed on his screen, and his heart stopped. Was she a mind reader? No this meant that something was wrong. He gulped feeling his stomach drop as he answered the phone. He didn't talk right away in case her ex was back at her house. He didn't hear any yelling. Instead he heard a small broken voice. It was sobbing, and she sounded like she needed someone, anyone. He heard some heartbreaking things she was saying to herself, and he just knew he had to rush over there. You might hurt yourself if he didn't. He rushed to the door. Knocking took too long.

You had told him where you always kept your spares in case of emergencies. So he nabbed it and let himself into the house. He rushed up to the stairs, and into your room. You weren't in the bed. He began panicking when he didn't find you anywhere, until he heard the sobbing coming from the bathroom.

"y/n!" He yelled. He found you sitting butt naked as you leaned against the counter bawling your eyes out. You had been muttering to yourself. Jensen didn't have to ask. No, he knew what you were saying because he had heard it, even though you didn't know that. You were so hysterical that you didn't even notice Jensen until he threw a towel around you and carried you to your room.

"y/n, look at me. y/n baby? Look at me, look at my eyes." He coaxed. You met his eyes as your chin trembled as you struggled to strangle the sob in your throat. "I am so sorry, I never meant any of it.. I didn't mean it. You're my best friend, and nobody told me what was going on." He said. "I shouldn't have been a dick. You can go ahead and punch me if you want, it won't stop be from caring about you, I deserve it anyway." You shook your head as some more tears escaped your eyes.

"I should have been there, I really should have. I just, I care so much for you and I thought that all of my friends were stealing you away… I didn't know." He said his voice cracking slightly. "I should have been there, and I will be next time, okay? I want you to move in with me?" He said meeting your gaze as a tear slid down his cheek.

"You aren't any of those things you said, you are so important, and smart, and gorgeous. Seriously, how does the whole world continue on? I would love to stare at you forever. I will always be here for you.. I will beat his ass next time, and I don't care if you don't want JJ involved. I will tell Danneel to keep her at her place til this is all resolved. What do you say? Move in with me?"

You were so overwhelmed and so warm and fuzzy you just threw yourself into his arms. You cried into his shoulder as you let all of the frustrations out. You never knew anyone could be so sweet.

"Baby, look at me?" Jensen asked coaxing you away from him. "Let's get you cleaned up, did you take the pain pills for your nose today?" He asked.

"N..No." You muttered so quietly it was barely audible.

"Let's get you dressed, baby what did you do to your skin? It's rubbed raw." You began sobbing again as you took in how you looked. You're skin was raw and pink, you resembled a new born baby.

"Let's take care of this." Jensen replied and walked into your bathroom. He reemerged with a bottle of lotion. For sensitive skin, it read. He dabbed a little into his palm as he began massaging it up and down your arm. His fingers kneading it into your skin. The lotion offering some cool relief. You nearly began bawling again at the loving look in Jensen's eye as he kneaded your raw flesh.

"It's okay baby, Jensen's here." He soothed and would repeat as he took care of you.


	6. Melt Down

Jensen had rubbed the lotion into your stinging skin with the utmost compassion. He would glance up at you every so often as to make sure you were okay with him rubbing the lotion in an area every time he moved. You only laid there, staring blankly at the wall. You were numb. You felt hollow. If you told Jensen about what your ex did, would he judge you? Would he believe you? Would he call you an attention whore? You flinched at the last one. That saying still stung. You had been called an attention whore many times now, and no matter what you did it was as if the name was chasing you.

"Ange-oh." You heard from the doorway, you were now currently on your stomach as Jensen rubbed the lotion into your back along with a healthy dose of aloe vera. Jensen hurriedly moved to shield you from the intruders' sight.

"I was just at the store, um.. what's going on?" Misha asked glancing nervously at what he could see of you to Jensen.

"Maybe it would be better if I talked to you about it in the hallway?" Jensen asked looking at you sadly. You shook your head.

"I had a melt down." You begin," I was being tormented by my own memories, and I couldn't take it anymore, Damon was horrible to me, and the things he did made me feel dirty! I had to feel clean again! I needed to feel whole, and pure, and clean! So I tried to make myself clean…" You trailed off as you broke into sobs.

"y/n, what did he do to you?" Jensen asked as he sat down beside you. Cautiously putting a hand on your shoulder.

"I can't tell you. I won't tell you. I vowed I wouldn't tell anyone, ever."

"You can tell me, I won't ever think you're dirty." Jensen muttered.

"You can tell us anything y/n." Misha coaxed.

"I really can't! I can't tell you!" You insist growing frantic.

"Baby, calm down. You don't have to tell us anything yet if you aren't comfortable." Jensen soothed rubbing your shoulder lazily. You calmed down a little bit. Suddenly Misha's voice filled the room.

"Jensen, may I speak with you alone.. now."

"Uh, sure?" Jensen replied standing up and followed Misha out of the room.

"What are you doing?!" Misha whisper yelled as the door shut behind them.

"I'm helping her out Misha, she needs me."

"No, only yesterday did you call her a whore, and now here you are all like 'baby'." Misha mocked in Jensen's soothing tone.

"I screwed up yesterday, I never really thought she was a whore, I was mad and confused, and who are you to bring this up?" Jensen asked incredulously.

"I was there for her from the beginning, I was the one who has taken care of her from the beginning of this whole mess, and I was the one she called." Misha barked.

"Yeah, I was the one who was there for her just now, and I will be the one now for good. y/n is moving in with me!"

"Are you sure she even wants to? Or did you ask her when her judgement was clouded?" Misha asks.

"Maybe it's best if we don't argue when there is a girl in that room that desperately needs us." Jensen said opening the door to your room.

"Let's get you dressed." He muttered to you as he scooped you up and carried you into the bathroom. He set you on the counter and grabbed some clothes for you to wear.

"y/n, I need to ask you a question." Jensen muttered as Misha stood in the doorway.

"Okay." You muttered quietly.

"Who would you rather live with? Misha? Or Me?" He asked lightly. He held his breath as your eyes darted from him to Misha.


	7. Come with me

Your mouth was dry. Not as in only lacking a little moisture dry.. Oh no. Your mouth had become Death Valley dry. How could you answer Jensen? Did you really want to live with either men? You had only known both of them for a few weeks, but you had known Jensen longer.

However, Misha hadn't called you a whore. That didn't mean Misha would never hurt you. Everyone was bound to let you down at some point in your life. Right? That's why you moved away in the first place. Everyone had let you down in the worst ways possible. You could cut the tension with a knife as you debated who. You really wished you didn't have to move in with either of them. Though you knew it was in your best interest.

"Um.. Um.. I don't want to have to pick between you two.." You said. "I don't want anyone else angry at me." You added even more quietly.

"I won't be angry whatever you decide." Jensen reassured rubbing your arm lightly.

"I won't either, and no matter who you pick I am certain that you will always be welcomed at both our places." Misha piped up. You thought hard about it again for a couple minutes. You decided to take a chance. Why should you be afraid?

"Misha…" Jensen's face fell slightly, "I'm sorry but I pick Ackles here." You say as you meet Jensen's gaze and then glance over at Misha.

"Alright Angel. Just know you are always welcome over at the Collins Castle." Misha smiled. "I'll leave you two so you can pack." He said. "Jensen, treat her good or so help me you will answer to me." He growled out the threat before turning and leaving.

"Let's finish cleaning you up and then get to moving your clothes. We can leave the other stuff here, I'll check on the house every so often, you won't have to worry about that. I do have to leave in a week for filming though, come with me? Please?"

"Jensen I'm not sure about that, what about work?"

"What about it? You work from home, you can work from my trailer." He smiled.

"Um. You're distracting." You offer shrugging.

"Oh, am I?" He teased making a creepy face.

"Very."

"Okay, but what do you say really? Come with me? Come with me y/n?"


	8. Second Home

"So, this is my trailer." Jensen said waving his hands around. It wasn't anything fancy like people liked to think it was, but it was comfortable. You wouldn't mind staying in here while Jensen filled his scenes.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but if you need Misha he's right next door, and he's now normally here thanks to the plot for this season. Jared's is also right next door, and then once everything is done today then we can head to our Vancouver house, sadly we have to room with Jared." He joked.

"So we're going to Jared's?" You asked making a joke as you gestured to the ring you were wearing on your finger. It was your grandmothers, you two had been fairly close and she had wanted you to have it before you moved.

"Ha, so funny." Jensen said rolling his eyes as there was a knock on his trailer door.

"Yes?" He asked as he opened the door. You heard something splatter and looked over your shoulder from your wandering to see Jensen, and he was now sporting a pie all over his face.

"Looks like they pulled a Gabriel and gave you your just desserts. Personally I think you deserve it." You said smirking. Jensen wiped his eyes and around his mouth. He looked at you through the cream and you just knew you'd be paying for that later.

"Don't you glare at me like that Ackles." You said as you pushed your way closer to him to see Misha on the ground. He was cackling and apparently very happy that he finally got Jensen back.

"I figured this was a way to break the ice after our little argument. YES I FINALLY GOT YOU BACK!" Misha said howling.

"Calm down Mish, you might pee yourself." You said sticking your head out the door but keeping a distance from Jensen.

"That wouldn't be the first time." Jared yelled walking past. "God Jensen, you look at little pale. You need some sun." That caused you to laugh super hard yourself. He was so nonchalant about it.

"I have to change." Jensen muttered walking into his trailer and you watched as he wiped his face off. "Watch your back later y/n, you seriously are asking for it." He said and playfully winked at you.

"No I'm not asking for anything, no thanks." You said waving your hands in the 'no way' manner. Jensen luckily had brought a second shirt and quickly changed into it. Then he made you walk along with him as he introduced you to anyone and everyone that passed by.

"Let's take you to the makeup trailer, I'll introduce you to the artists." He said taking your hand and pulling you along. You barely had enough time to brace yourself before he almost quite literally pulled you into the trailer.

"Zabrina, I'd like you to meet somebody. This is my best friend y/n, or as we all call her Angel. Yes I did say best friend because screw Jared." Jensen said introducing you to Shannon who was in charge of making the boys pretty.

"Uh, hi." You said shaking her hand your natural shyness kicking in.

"Hi nice to meet you! Jensen you finally started dating again?"

"It's been only a year." Jensen said awkwardly.

"Yes, but she's beautiful! I love your bone structure, would you totally mind if I practiced some of my makeup on you?" She asked. "Of course not right now." She said.

"Sure?" You asked your shyness threatening to make you choke.

"Awesome!" She said smiling. You couldn't help but smile back.

"This is Jeannie." Jensen said gesturing to the other woman in the trailer.

"Hi Angel." She said as Jensen explained to you that she was the hair expert.

"Hi." You offered back.

"You are so pretty!" She gushed.

"Thank, you two are too." You said looking between the women.

"Well you two we are off to go and introduce her to a certain king, see you ladies later." Jensen said and pulled you out of the trailer and right into someone, literally.

"Sorry!" you squeaked.

"You're fine are you okay?" The familiar voice purred.

"I'm fine thanks." You said looking up.

"Ah Mark just who I was looking for, meet my new best friend y/n, or Angel as we all call her." Jensen said as he brushed the dirt off you.

"Well well an angel running into the king of hell? Are you shaking in your boots?" Mark asked venom lacing his tone and you knew he was just showing off his acting skills.

"No, but you should be." You quipped back.

"My my Jensen, you might want to keep her close, or they might try to make her a new costar." Mark joked.

"Oh, don't I know it, isn't she so cute when she's feisty?" Jensen joked winking at you because he had said the same thing to you after you moved into his house in Texas. He told you that he deserved it when you chewed him out and that he almost forgot why he was angry because you were so cute when you were mad.

"Indeed." Mark smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you Angel." He said smiling as he walked into the trailer.

"Well do you like it yet?" Jensen asked throwing his arms open gesturing to everything and then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Are you kidding me? It's like a second home." You smiled as Jensen pulled you into a hug.


	9. snackles

You have gorgeous eyes, and such pretty cheekbones." Zabrina said as she dusted your cheeks lightly with blush. You felt your cheeks grow hot. Jensen and Jared were on set right now filming scenes with Misha which left you to your own devices so you took Zabrina and Jeannie up on their offers to dress you up.

"We have to get you all pretty for J- man; he's going to lose his shit when he sees you. Gorgeous!" She smirks throwing her blush brush into her makeup bag.

"I doubt it, we're just friends." You say looking down.

"Just friends my ass." She replied as she put her hand on her hip.

"We really are." You replied grabbing your water bottle and taking a swig.

"Right, well when you two get married I call being a bridesmaid." She said which caused you to choke on your water.

"Well Zabrina I should be going before the boys get back." You say as you stand up.

"See you later girl." She said smirking as she watched you retreat. You hurried towards Jensen's trailer and plopped onto the couch. You had just gotten comfortable whenever your phone screen lit up.

I need your help-JP. You rolled your eyes and wondered what Jared could possibly need your help with. You figured they were probably taking five for the time being. So you slipped your boots and the proper amounts of layers and walked to set. By the time you had gotten there they had continued filming. You began to walk around and instantly you were mesmerized with the scene in front of you. With the things he said you were amazed that Jensen could even keep a straight face. When Jared walked out of the scene as Sam he made his way over to you and asked you to help him make Jensen break character. His excuse was that he wanted an awesome gag reel.

You shrugged and began to make faces and dance around trying to get Jensen's attention. It was no use the man was made of stone. He glanced at you briefly but continued to have that stony straight faced expression despite your carryings on. The crew would laugh at you and Misha halted the recording for a good five minutes because he was laughing so hard.

"Alright Sammy, go and grab your bag. We're hitting the road." Jensen replied. You had been taking a break from your shenanigans as suddenly the world flipped... literally.

"Alright I'm set." Jared said as he adjusted you on his shoulder after walking back into camera range.

"Put me down!" You cried. "Moose!" You beat on Jared's back relentlessly.

"No." Jared answered and you could hear Mark cackling somewhere in the background. He adjusted you on his shoulder and caused you to scream slightly as he spun you around.

"C'mon Dean are you ready?" Jared asked and you heard a chuckle from your right. You lifted your head up slightly and saw Jensen there chuckling. He had broken character.

"What's that I hear?" Jared asked shuffling you again. "Are you laughing? Did you just break character?"

"No." Jensen replied trying to drop back into his straight face but failing.

"You are! Little Angel here is how we break that stony Winchester mold!" Jared cried. "y/n you are the key to wittle Jensen's heart!"

"Put me down you Moose!" You screech.

"I will help you my fair lady!" Jensen added jumping into it.

"Do you really think a squirrel could take down a moose?" Mark asked strutting to the set.

"Angel my dear, I see you've made friends with the Winchester boys. " Mark said dropping into Crowley's voice.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run away to the Winchesters, I was just hijacked by this mega Moose man!"

"And what about Not Moose?"

"Well, he's kinda cute." You reply trying to brush your hair aside and suddenly Jared jostled you.

"I mean, but Moose here.. he's…mighty." You said.

After the whole gag reel scene the boys were on break and Jensen walked up to you offering you a bag of chips.

"Oh my gosh guys! History is made! Jensen is making the first move! Ackles is sharing his Snackles!" Jared whooped.

"Shush Moose!" You yell as you throw a chip at him. Jensen looked over to you once Jared was out of earshot.

"Actually y/n, I do have something to ask you." He said. You felt the butterflies take flight in your stomach.

"Will you. Uh. Will you have dinner with me?" He asked rubbing his neck. "Look, I mean I know your ex gave you the run around and he might still be on your tail, but.. I'll keep an eye on you and I like you, and…" He was cut off because you threw your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Well Ackles, I'd love that!" You smiled.


	10. I love You

"Okay, now don't kill me but I have to do this." Jensen said turning you around as suddenly your vision went black.

"J!" You screeched trying to claw the mask off your face.

"Absolutely not, you are to keep it on so I can surprise you!" He said lightly swapping your hands.

"Alright fine, fine." You replied rolling your eyes even though you knew he couldn't see it.

"C'mon." He said taking your hand and walking away.

"If you lead me into anything, I will get you Ackles!" You reply giggling slightly.

"I promise I won't, but I will take heed to the warning." He said leading you away. He walked you to his car and helped you inside. You blindly buckled yourself up as he drove to your date. You knew it was at Jared's house but you weren't sure what else Jensen had up his sleeve. The ride didn't last too long but at the same time it felt forever. You hated being blindfolded and only hoped Jensen hadn't ruined Zabrina's makeup, and Jeannie's hairstyle they had done on you. When you told them that you and Jensen were having dinner they had both squealed and demanded that they do your hair and makeup since they had no touchups to do yet.

"Jensen, where did you get this blindfold if you only asked me a few hours ago?" You asked wondering.

"um, let's say it this way: I've been dying to ask you for some time now, and I had the hunch you'd say yes." He said sounding nervous.

"What if I said no?" You asked sticking your tongue out.

"Nah, you wouldn't say no to dinner with me, I'm your favorite person." He teased and you knew he was smirking.

"Darn, I better tell Misha that his position has been filled."

"Good, because you know I'm right I'm your favorite." He teased. "No hold on so I can help you out." Jensen walked around your side of the car and helped you out as he lead you to the place.

"Just one more step." Jensen said helping you to the door.

"Can I take it off yet?" You asked.

"Nope." Jensen replied as you heard him scrambling around. "Now you can."

You ripped the blindfold off your eyes in time to see the candles around the living room. You giggled as your eyes settled on the wine and beer that was settled on the table in front of the couch.

"Dinner will be here shortly." Jensen said rubbing his hands on his jeans nervously.

"I knew you weren't a big flashy/fancy restaurant type of girl so I ordered in, I hope that's okay." He said wincing slightly.

"J.. it's.." You said your eyes roaming the room once again. "It's perfect seriously!" You exclaimed as you hugged him tightly. Just then the doorbell rang and Jensen answered it, talked for a few minutes and handed some money to the person on the other side as he stepped away with pizza boxes.

"Ooh pizza!" You said happily the aroma making your mouth water.

"I know I got breadsticks too.. so fancy." Jensen teased.

"Hush your mouth!" You exclaimed slapping at his arm as you two took seats on the couch and talked, ate, and joked with the tv on as background noise. The candles around the place gave it a calm effect which seemed to ease your nerves. It wasn't long until the box was filled with the crusts and nothing more as you two sipped your alcohol. Jensen choosing beer, you choosing wine. You figured why not?

"I love you y/n." Jensen said looking over at you after taking a swig of beer. He had a couple by this point.

"Are you drunk Ackles?" You asked giggling setting your wine glass down.

"No, y/n I'm being serious. I love you. I mean I've always known I loved things about you, like how your cheeks turned bright red when your Dean Winchester shirt fell out of the closet, or how shy you were when you first met Jared and Misha, and how gorgeous you were when you were telling me off for being a huge jerk. Sure I love things about you, but this is me, sober, and telling you that I've fallen for you." You couldn't help the huge smile that spread across your face and you weren't sure what to say. The next thing you knew was that you were kissing Jensen, as hard as you could.

He pulled away smirking. "I guess that means you love me too."

"I do, I love you Jensen." You breathed and kissed him again.


	11. Birthday Bashful

~2 years later~

'Well, as you all know I have had a girlfriend for a couple years now, and you all know her and love her, especially since she had gotten a spot on the show." Jensen hesitated a second as the crowd began to cheer. "She's really changed my life, she made it.. hm.. she made it more vibrant, more lively, and I couldn't ask for more even if I wanted to." Jensen answered looking at the fans.

The world suddenly tipped upside down and you could see that you were leaving the backstage area.

"JARED PUT ME DOWN!"

"No… I don't think I will." He replied jostling you as he carried you on stage and the whole room roared.

"Back off Squirrel, she's my love interest." Mark growled into the microphone.

"She's mine!" Misha piped up.

"No she's mine!" Jared exclaimed as he jostled you again. Somehow someone leaked that your character was getting a love interest next season, that wasn't Dean. Nobody not even you knew who it was so of course the guys had to tease the audience.

"As you can see everybody loves angel, but back off," Jensen said sending his best bitch face to the rest of the guys, smirked good naturedly, and dropped right back into the glare. The crowd 'Awe'd and laughed.

"Back to what I was saying." Jensen replied. "I love you very much, and hopefully you will let me love you forever." He said kissing your forehead.

"Sweet talker," You replied batting his arm feeling your face grow hot.

"Dude! Why didn't you ask her?" Jared demanded.

"I'm not sure she wants to spend the rest of her life with me." Jensen replied rubbing his neck. He made an excuse to have a guy's night with Jared while you were curled up watching movies in your and Jensen's hotel room with Gen.

"Are you crazy? She lives with you, she loves JJ, she gets along with Danneel. She is friends with everyone on the show, she is even on good terms with your family. She has integrated herself into every single part of your life and you aren't sure if she wants to spend her life with you?"

"Well, I'm nervous okay, what if I'm only what she wants and not what she needs."

"Isn't that the point of being a husband? Being what they need, and want? She wants you that's the first point, marriages don't work if one party doesn't want the other. She was having a hard time a couple years ago and you…"

"Misha, it wasn't me, she called Misha."

"Because Misha didn't have his kids with him, she was thinking about JJ even when she was in serious pain and trouble." Jensen sighed knowing Jared was right.

"You were a douche, but you've given her what she needs, you found her that day sobbing, skin rubbed raw, you took the time to care for her, she needed to live with someone, you gave her that too. She needed to be loved and I know you love her, from the way you look at her. You're in love with everything about her, completely enamored."

"You're right, I guess I just never have forgiven myself." He replied. "I'll ask her, I'll ask her next weekend."

"I don't know Gen, he's been so distant lately. What if he doesn't love me anymore? You ask staring at your hands trying not to cry.

"Did you not hear the way he talked about you today, hun?"

"I did, but what if it is all an act or something?"

"Why would he be acting about that?"

"I don't know. He just isn't acting normal."

"Maybe he's nervous about something? Your birthday is coming up, he always clams up when he isn't sure what to get you, remember last year when he picked me up to go shop with him. I had to leave you alone with Jared and the boys. I knew he would take care of them but he would have given them dinner of cotton candy and chocolate!" Gen laughed.

"Oh yeah," You giggled, "but he seems even worse if it is nervousness. What on earth is so hard about a birthday present? Jensen and chocolate is good enough for me."

"Men are weird." She replied as she braided your hair as you sat in front of her blindly watching a movie on the tv. You two were sitting in the 'living' area of the hotel room so you two were chatting but supposed to be watching movies and eating chocolate.

"Chocolate me." Gen said bending down as you popped a dove chocolate in her mouth.

"Thank Chuck for chocolate," You muttered as you grabbed a chocolate for yourself."

"Amen!"

"So what do you think he's going to get me? I hope nothing too big because I want to do something extremely nice for him for his next birthday, I would hate to be outshined." You smile.

"Hm, I don't know, you'll have to wait and see." Gen smirked knowingly.


	12. Surprise!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" You screamed shocked at first. You weren't sure why Misha hadn't actually kept it a secret that Jensen was planning a party for you. You had just come home from running stupid errands Jensen had asked you to do. The whole cast was there, as well as Jensen's family. They had become your family since you weren't on great terms with yours. You chalked it up to the sheer nervousness that had settled in your stomach over the last week. Jensen had been acting incredibly strange the last few weeks and it troubled you. He hadn't talked to you nearly as much, and you hadn't watched your shows as per usual every night between filming seasons. Everyone began chattering when out of nowhere Mackenzie Jensen's sister appeared and nearly squeezed the life out of you.

"Mac you're hurting me!" You manage to squeak.

"Angel! I've missed you so much! How have you been?"

"Nervous."

"Why? You know what? I can't hear you over the king of hell over there, and here my brother comes to steal you. Quick come with me real fast." Mackenzie took your wrist in a death grip and pulled you into the vacant kitchen. She rounded on you as soon as you both were through the door. "Okay spill, why are you nervous?"

"Your brother has been acting strange lately and I'm not sure why. I mean Gen thinks it was just about today, but he has been acting like this for weeks! Last year when he was nervous about my birthday he only acted weird for a couple days! This has been going on for nearly six weeks but I've been too worried to confront him. What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he decided I wasn't pretty enough? I mean he's your brother and its weird to say it but he is majestic." Mackenzie had kept a straight face up to that point and literally laughed at you. She placed her hand on your arm reassuringly.

"I'm sure he is nervous about something different, I'm sure it's something you'll be happy about. It can't be bad if it's gone on for six weeks. Just relax okay? Take a breather and go and spend time with him! He did put this together remember?" She smiled.

"Yeah you're right, he wouldn't have gone through this trouble if it was bad." You stated, confidence boosted. You pushed through the door and instantly Jensen's eyes met yours from across the room. A large smile broke across his face in an instant and within seconds you were squished flush against his chest.

"Happy birthday beautiful." He whispered into your hair.

"Thank you, for all of this." You breathed.

"Anything for you. Let's make your rounds the sooner you do, the sooner I get you all to myself."

"Then what are we waiting for?" You smirked.

"Happy birthday Angel!" Mark and Sarah shouted in unison. Mark was bouncing Isabella on his knee.

"Oh my gosh! She's getting so big! She's beautiful!" You squeal as you watch her laugh as Sarah began tickling her.

"Thank you! You're amazing with kids! She is so hard to warm up to people but when you babysat her last month she loved you instantly!"

"I've always been told that I'm great with babies!" You smile. "Since I was a girl I always wanted to be a mom!"

"Jensen, I think it's time…" Mark began slyly.

"Oh NO! No no! Jensen please don't take that as me baiting you or anything!" You shriek. "You've already the best boyfriend ever, and you let me bond with JJ…." You rambled.

"Angel, listen to me. You aren't baiting me into anything." Jensen smiled although you could see a spark of some unidentified emotion in his eyes that caught you off guard for a reply.

"Let's leave the happy couple alone." Sarah said excusing herself, Mark, and Isabella.

"Angel! Angel!" Suddenly you felt two surprisingly strong little bodies slam into yours. You looked down and West and Maison had latched themselves to your waist. "Guess what?" West asked looking up at you.

"What is it West?"

"Dad said that you get to do an episode of my cooking show with me!" He cheered.

"Are you serious! That's so exciting!" You smiled kissing the little boy's cheek.

"I've missed you!" He said hugging you tightly. "Maison is still really quiet but she has missed you too!"

"I missed you too Maison!" You exclaimed tickling her. She laughed and tried to swat your hands away when Misha seemingly melted out of the woodwork.

"Angel! Happy birthday! I haven't seen you in forever"

"Misha! Man it's been forever, like what.. two days since I've seen you?" You laughed.

"You're killing me! It's been one and a half!" You stood there with Jensen chatting with Misha until Jared and Gen and the boys made their way over. Jared lead Jensen away after wishing you a happy birthday.

"Your children are gorgeous!" You tell Gen as you watched Tom and Shep chase each other around.

"Why thank you! When is JJ getting dropped off?"

"She should be here at any time honestly." You say just as the front door opened and in rushed the beautiful little girl whom you loved as your own.

"Angel! Happy birthday! You look pretty!"

"No JJ you are the pretty one!" You beamed at the little girl. "Happy birfday!" She said and seemed pleased with herself that she remembered.

"Thank you! Guess what? I'm pretty sure soon your daddy is gonna have snacks!"

"Cake!" She cheered as Gen giggled. "I'm gonna go find my daddy!"

"You do that sweetie." You ushered her along.

"So are you excited?" Gen asked.

"About what?"

"About superwholock."

"Um… "

"The networks agreed to doing a supernatural, doctor who, Sherlock cross over."

"Really? I love Sherlock and Doctor Who!" You squeal.

"Jared told me one of you has to fly to London to be in Sherlock first. I heard it's like easing the viewers into it. The doctor is coming to supernatural, but one of you is going to Sherlock, and then everyone will be meeting here again to do the rest of the collaboration."

"I didn't know that! I wasn't informed yet!" You squeal. "I am so excited!"

"Okay man why haven't you asked her yet?" Jared asked crossing his arms.

"The right moment hasn't happened yet, plus you heard about the superwholock crossover, wouldn't it suck if I popped the question and was notified that I was the one who was chosen to fly to London! I don't want to do that! That would hurt her."

"How? Atleast she wouldn't be questioning if you even love her!"

"What?" Jensen asked suddenly drowning in guilt.

"Gen told me, y/n is afraid that you don't love her anymore, that you possibly never did. She's terrified that you are going to break up with her. y/n has noticed your distance."

"I'm scared man! She is the best woman I have ever met! I want to be enough for her! Okay? I want to be what she needs."

"She does need you, go out there, kiss her, drop to one knee ask the question, and make this the best birthday she has ever had."

"Okay, I'll do it." Jensen began to walk out of the kitchen tapping the ring box in his pocket when he heard your phone ring. He watched you answer it with a smile on your face.

"Thank you!" You exclaimed. "I'm sorry what?" You asked eyes growing as big as saucers. Jensen watched as his Angel beamed when the person answered on the other line. A foreign feeling over took him, and he felt his heart sink in his chest like the titanic when you made an announcement.

"Well Everyone! I'm going to London! I'm going to be in Sherlock!" Jensen turned and walked abruptly out of the room again. His world was spinning for a second. The whole living room had gone quiet because they had known about Jensen's plan. He had wanted them there for moral support. Now, his angel was destined to fly across the ocean and be away from him.


End file.
